callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MP412
The is a revolver featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Campaign The MP412 is commonly used as a sidearm by the Spetsnaz, GIGN and the Inner Circle, and can be found in the missions "Black Tuesday", "Persona Non Grata", and "Turbulence". It is more powerful than other pistols barring the Desert Eagle, but is inconsistent in damage (some enemies will take only one shot to kill, others taking up to four shots). The Reload Cancel technique is impossible with this gun in either Campaign or Multiplayer (except when playing as a Juggernaut). Multiplayer The MP412 is capable of two-shot kills at close range, and is the earliest handgun unlocked to have the capability to do so becoming unlocked at level 30. However, it features the longest reload time for a handgun in the game at over 4 seconds, and the slowest reload for any non-LMG in the game. This combined with its small 6 round capacity and the inability to reload cancel makes Sleight of Hand a necessity. The MP412 has a strong upwards kick that can sometimes lead to unintentional headshots. However, its recoil settles quite quickly, so pausing for a few moments between shots will greatly aid accuracy. Compared to the .44 Magnum, the MP412 has lower hipfire accuracy, longer reload time and a different visual recoil. The MP412 is unlocked earlier, making it a good candidate for a strong sidearm until the .44 Magnum or Desert Eagle is unlocked. The MP412 is the sidearm equipped with the Juggernaut pointstreak, along with the M60E4. It is also seen in the Money in the Denk game mode where it is seen in the "In" class. Special Ops The MP412 is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The MP412 is an alternate weapon in the Mission Mode challenge Stay Sharp, and is used by enemies in Last Stand in several missions. Survival Mode The MP412 is the starting weapon for Tier 3 (Hard) Survival Mode missions. It is also available from the Weapon Armory at level 2 for $250. It's low magazine capacity and long reload (and inability to reload cancel) makes it an unreliable weapon to use. Attachments *Akimbo - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Tactical Knife - Unlocked at weapon level 7. Gallery MP412 MW3.png|First-person view of the MP412 MP412 Iron Sights MW3.png|Aiming MP412_Reload MW3.png|Reloading MP412_Cylinder_Spin MW3.png|Spinning the cylinder MP412 Chamber MW3.png|The MP412 break chamber. MP412 3rd Person MW3.png|The MP412 in 3rd Person MP412 Tactical Knife Reload MW3.png|Reloading, with a tactical knife equipped Delta Soldier MP412 MW3.png|The MP412 in the hands of a Delta Force Operator Juggernaut MP412 MW3.jpg|A Juggernaut wielding an MP412 Demonstration Trivia *With the Tactical Knife, the final spinning of the cylinder is not done, shortening the length of the reload. However, that increases the switch time for counter-balance. *The MP412, when used by a Juggernaut in multiplayer, can be reload canceled as soon as the casings are emptied from the cylinder. ru:MP412 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Handguns